


Just Go With It

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escort Service, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: All they had to do was make their relationship convincing to his parents, simple enough. Make their relationship convincing enough to the public, also simple. However, what does one due when the line between business and pleasure start to blur?





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chalantness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/gifts).



> So I haven't written anything in god knows how long. Simple.. I've been stuck in a rut. I've been exhausted mentally. But sure enough I have gotten better, I have started begin to take better care of myself. 
> 
> Anyways I'd like to give a big fat honorable mention to chalantness, who's own Royal AU has been such a big inspiration for my own Royal AU.
> 
> I know that some are aware that I've had written bits and pieces of Royal/Escort AU from time to time, well I thought I'd make into a multi chapter fic itself. Title of the fic was taken from the movie "Just Go With It" featuring Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story

Steve continued to lay his head down on the table. Bucky, Sam and Tony all looked at him with worried. They had hope bringing Steve into his favorite bar would cheer him up, but alas…. _ failed _ .

“Come on Stevie, having an arranged marriage wouldn't be so bad, I mean look at your parents.” Bucky placed a comforting hand on his best friend. “Buck, my parents fell in love and they were lucky to be in love. I want to marry for  _ love  _ not because I'm a prince.”

“How long is your time frame,” Sam asked. 

“I have before my 30th birthday.”

Tony stroked his goatee, “So you have about three months to find yourself a worthy bride.”

“She has to be someone my parents approve of, especially by society standards. But I want someone that understands me, not someone who isn't interested in my titles and money.”

“Well that's gonna be hard,” Bucky pointed out. 

Steve was very picky with women. He preferred someone who liked him for who he was. His situation could've been prevented had it not been him missing during his army days and Peggy falling in love with someone else. At least she had the heart to break up with Steve after he recovered. To be honest, it was gonna be hard to find someone like Peggy, she loved Steve during their college days when he was still a skinny kid, but she loved Steve for the heart he had and the way he carried himself. It wasn't until the start of their second year of college, was when Steve came back all buffed due to him starting to train for the army, Steve had planned to graduate college and then join the army.

“This is all Peggy's fault.” Steve just glared at Bucky. “I'm sorry Steve, shouldn't have said that.”

“Not many women would have, as you call it Steve ‘Share life experience.’ Wouldn't it just be better to settle with someone who you could at least tolerate?” Sam drank his beer. 

“Sam, there has to be a connection between me and this woman.”

“Well we could always try setting you up with women.” Sam shrugged. 

*****

_ 2 weeks later  _

“How many women have we've gone through so far.” Bucky groaned as he leaned his head against the couch. 

Sam rubbed his forehead. “100,” he looked at Steve, “100 women that we've background checked and vetted, and yet none caught your interest?” 

“Sorry guys, but I didn't feel anything.” Steve gave thin an apologetic smile. 

“Man, where's Tony,” Bucky asked.

Sam collected all the papers that were scattered over the table. They were lucky that the owner had allowed them to use the bar for Steve's future bride interview. 

“Still no luck boys,” Luke smiled as he brought them another round of drinks. 

“If you know a woman that has the qualities that Steve is looking for, feel free to throw her our way,” Sam said. 

“Sorry we had to use up half of the bar,” Steve said embarrassingly.

“No problem Steve. Besides the compensation check made it up,” Luke laughed, “but I would've done it for free.”

“Aw Luke now you made Steve feel guilty,” Bucky laughed at Steve's redden face. 

Steve felt his phone vibrate and saw a text from Tony.

_ Meet me at Danvers diner tomorrow at 3pm _

Sam and Bucky looked at the message. 

“You think Tony found someone,” asked Bucky. 

“Let's hope, or else Steve's time frame is gonna run out quick.”

*****

Steve looked at the mirror and sighed. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, black jeans and a pair of brown Oxford shoes. He felt nervous for some reason but then shook his head. Perhaps it was the text Tony sent after to meet him. 

_ Make sure you look nice  _

Maybe this woman was someone really famous. 

“Tony I hope this woman isn't a model.”

The women Tony liked to set up with Steve were models. Mainly models that were Tony deemed worthy or mainly he would bed. But after marrying Pepper, Tony had given up his playboy life, but he still found joy in making Steve blush when he set him up on a blind date with a Victoria Secret model. 

*****

“Hey Rogers,” Carol greeted him. 

“Hey Danvers, what's up?” 

The blonde just shrugged, “Eh same old same old, business is still good,” she grinned. 

Steve had known Carol when he was training for the army in the summer before his second year of college. They became good friends and found her admirable after hearing her tales of heroism and how she also joined the army to take care of her family's diner. 

“Looking for Stark?” Steve nodded. “He's in usual spot.”

“Thanks Carol.” After Steve was released and was still getting over his heartbreak, he ended up looking for Carol's family's diner. One good look at him and she understood his situation, so she took him in a more private section of the diner and listened to his tale of woe. She stayed with Steve until Sam, Bucky and Tony came over. The trio would always come to her diner five times a month and sit at that very spot. It was also that very spot where Bucky fell in love with Wanda, a foreign exchange student that Carol hired over the summer. 

“Ah the man of the hour.” Tony waved at Steve. Once he was standing at the table, his breathing hitched when he found a pair of gorgeous green eyes peering up at him behind a curtain of fiery red hair. “Steve, this is Natalia, Natalia this is Steve.”

She got up and gave him the most beautiful smile he ever saw. 

“A pleasure to meet you.” She held her hand out. 

Steve's heart was pounding, smiling, he took her hand and gently shook it. “A pleasure to meet you too ma’am.”


End file.
